Migajas
by Maria Violet
Summary: Poco a poco, y con pequeñas pistas, un chico ciego pero profundamente enamorado va juntando las piezas y desvelando el misterio que recubre a la heroína de antifaz de motas [Adrinette/One-Shot] REGALO para mi One-san Sonye-san ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sony! X3


**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adrien Agreste podría ser muchas cosas…

Pero no era tonto… quizás un poco ciego, eso lo admite luego de tanto tiempo con la verdad bailándole en las narices… ¡Pero no era tan tonto y despistado!

Más de un año combatiendo el mal en Paris y conociendo de apoco y muy difícilmente a la chica que robo su corazón, le hizo percatarse de ciertas cosas, pequeñeces que muchos pasarían por alto y que resultarían ridículas, pero para él, era importantes y pequeñas piezas que iba juntando para así poco a poco desvelar el manto de misterio que cubría a su hermosa heroína en traje rojo.

Desde las pistas más obvias como su aspecto, su cabello negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos celestes como el mismísimo cielo, y –Lo que más le costó distinguir a simple vista sin que su Lady lo alejara de un golpe por acercarse tanto a su rostro- las diminutas y adorares pecas que se esparcían por sus mejillas y nariz, aunque estas casi ni se notaran, también tomo en cuenta su típico peinado de dos coletas, aunque estaba semi descartado, puesto que en su transformación propia su cabello cambiaba a ser más desordenado, no pudo asegurar ese hecho hasta que una noche, camuflándolo con mera curiosidad decidió sacarse la duda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **My Lady, ¿Siempre llevas el cabello de esa manera? —** Pregunto el minino en tono perezoso recostado y con la cabeza en el regazo de la súper heroína, llevando y unos cuantos meses de ser compañeros, la chica había tomado confianza suficiente como para darle ciertas libertades, aunque aún se seguía resistiendo a sus interminables coqueteos.

— **Hmm, ¿A qué te refieres? —** Pregunto dudosa la de motas, había sido una pregunta totalmente random en medio del cómodo silencio que habían formado sentados descansando luego de una patrulla en su punto de reunión, un lugar alto de la Torre Eiffel.

— **Ya sabes, tus coletitas, ¿Siempre las llevas o es solo como Ladybug? —** Chat camuflaba sus intenciones con tonos despreocupados y aparente desinterés más allá de querer entablar conversación, aunque secretamente era algo que quizás podría ayudarle en un futuro en la búsqueda de la identidad de su amada.

— **Bueno, si siempre las llevo, me resulta más rápido y cómodo peinarme así… ¿Por qué la pregunta gatito? —** Decidió decirle la verdad, más por lo absurdo de la pregunta que por otra cosa, no creía que con solo su cabello peligrara su identidad, debía haber muchas parisinas de cabello oscuro que se peinaran así de vez en cuando.

— **Curiosidad —** Se encogió de hombros fingiendo contemplar el cielo **— Mi cabello si cambia un poco con la transformación, quería saber si era el único al que le pasaba —** Le pareció lo justo darle ese pequeño detalle a cambio, una parte para hacer creíble su excusa y para que ella también fuera recolectando datos de él, aunque seguramente no le diera tanta importancia.

— **Hmm, ya veo —** La heroína lo dejo estar y simplemente pasaron a otro tema de conversación por un rato hasta que se despidieron, sin Ladybug notar la curiosa felicidad que irradiaba el minino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luego de esa noche tenia todos los datos básicos del físico de su amada en cuanto a rasgos se refería, su altura la tenía grabada en su mente, era más o menos una cabeza más pequeña que él, y su compleción era bastante delgada y esbelta, como el cuerpo de una atleta pero sin llegar a desarrollar tanta masa muscular, su cuerpo tampoco tenía excesivas curvas, solo las necesarias para una chica de su edad que estimaba no estaba muy alejada de la suya, entre 14 y 16 años a lo mucho.

Eso lo llevaba a un punto que en su momento lo emociono bastante: era posible que cursara el mismo curso que él, y dado que parecía conocer bastante bien a los chicos de su aula –Puesto que se había fijado que decía o los llamaba por sus nombres siempre que se enfrentaban a un akumatizado incluso antes de que la propia persona se lo dijera- Era MUY probable que estudiara en su colegio, aunque no había sido tan loco o soñador como para intuir que estaban en el mismo salón, pero sí que era una alta probabilidad que estuvieran en el mismo recinto.

Mas aparte porque, Ladybug y el siempre llegaban increíblemente rápido a las escenas de akumaizados que se presentaban en el colegio, incluso antes de que alguien se dignara a anunciar la noticia, y en su opinión, era técnicamente imposible que se enterara y llegara tan rápido si estudiaba en otro instituto. La sola idea de que estuvieran tan cerca hizo un ligero conflicto entre sus reacciones cuando se planteó todo aquello.

Por una parte quería saltar y brincar de alegría pura y dura porque era posible que la conociera en su forma civil… Pero, eso hacia añicos su teoría de que, si se a llegaba encontrar en algún momento con ella de civil, podría reconocerla sin dudas, pues era el supuesto amor de su vida. No sabía que pensar de sí mismo.

Dejando de lado todo lo que "Podría" ser de ella en civil, decidió seguir concentrándose en las pequeñas migajas de oro que la heroína le proporcionaba, por mucho que Plagg lo llamara acosador. El bajar un poco el tono de sus coqueteos le había permitido acercarse más en confianza a ella, y por ende, conocer algunas cosas que ella le permitía saber:

Una de las más importantes fue que, era bastante buena en lo que a manualidades y ese tipo de cosas se refería, puesto que al aniversario de su aparición en Paris y de su equipo, le había regalado un broche de alambre moldeado con la silueta de una media luna junto a la de un gato. Decir que se había quedado boquiabierto había sido poco, pues le había soltado en un comentario que lo había hecho ella misma, y el nivel de detalle que mostraba la pieza estaba a la par con cualquier joyería.

—" _Una ocasión especial requiere cierto esfuerzo para que sea un regalo especial"_ **—** Fue lo que le dijo junto a una brillante sonrisa, luego de estar un poco apenada por los halagos hacia su trabajo, ese había sido otro dato, parecía disfrutar más de que alabaran algo de esa índole que a su persona misma. El gato no pudo estar más enamorado de ella luego de aquello.

Había notado con el tiempo ciertas mañas que tenía, como mover los dedos de las manos de manera inquieta cuando estaba impaciente, el ligero tic que nacía en uno de sus ojos cuando estaba molesta por algo y trataba de contenerse para no saltar algo indebido frente a alguien por mucho que lo mereciera –Este dato gracias a las veces que tuvieron que salvar a Chloe- Y los fugaces pero adorables pucheros que soltaba en una que otra discusión amistosa que provocaba para molestarla, el terminaba ganando de alguna forma, aunque estas veces fueran contadas con los dedos de una mano. También el particular olor a galletas y dulces que su compañera desprendía, que había excusado como el alimento para su Kawami, sin embargo no creyó por completo la excusa por que parte de oler a galletas, de vez en cuando se concentraba más y podía distinguir en diferentes días, diferentes olores, todos y cada uno de ellos deliciosos, Croissants, Pan recién horneado, Tarta de fresas o de limón. No había llegado a una conclusión clara de por qué su dama olía tan delicioso siempre, pero sin duda, era un punto a tomar en cuenta.

Aparte de tooodo eso ya mencionado, estaba su actitud y personalidad que estaba claro no pasaba por alto, su valor, inteligencia y sentido de justicia, pero también la parte dulce y dedicada que solo sacaba cuando estaban solo ellos dos, aunque también sacara su parte cabezota y testaruda. Sus gustos por los videojuegos, aunque solo conocía su amor por los juegos de peleas y combates intuía que si algo como eso le gustaba, muchos otros también le atraerían, sabía que le gustaba la música Rock, y alguna que otra vez le menciono algún nombre de comics que él conocía, irónicamente de super héroes y también algunas series de anime.

Había sacado un excelente perfil de referencia que en sí, estaba bastante completo, no podía esperar menos con casi un año y unos meses a las espaldas buscando, sin embargo no encontraba una civil que encajara, no por completo, pero ni siquiera en su mayoría, trataba de no decir "es imposible que Ladybug hiciera esto…." Cuando viera alguna cosa que no encajara entre una chica y ella, porque llanamente no tenía como confirmarlo, pero se comenzó a frustrar cuando pocos de los parámetros de su perfil coincidían con alguien.

Hasta que un glorioso día…

Decidió mirar atrás. Si, así de simple como suena, en medio de una aburrida clase, el repiquete de unos dedos contra la mesa de atrás de él llamó su atención, girando vio a su compañera Marinette mirar con insistencia hacia adelante, como si estuviera de los más concentrada aunque en realidad, Adrien distinguió con facilidad que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la clase, había visto ese tipo de expresión en su Lady mucha veces cuando tenían que tratar con su rubia amiga de la infancia.

Paro un momento en seco viendo su rostro.

Nunca había reparado en lo parecidas que eran, había descartado la posibilidad de que Ladybug fuera de su misma clase simplemente porque eso sería de lo más irónico y absurdo, estar estudiando con ella cada día y no verla jamás, pero por un momento un rayo de luz ilumino al parecer su hueca y oscura cabeza haciéndolo ver por fin claramente.

Su cabello, ojos, color de piel, estatura y complexión eran casi idénticas, no podía confirmar las pequeñas pecas porque eso sería prácticamente invadir descaradamente el espacio personal de su compañera, y no estaba dispuesto a que lo viera como un acosador si ya de por si parecía incomoda con el cada que intentaban hablar. Por lo que acababa de ver, tenían el mismo habito de mover inquietamente los dedos cuando se desesperaban y el lindo ya adorable puchero que tenía puesto la azabache al ver que la clase no terminaba le había confirmado que en efecto también era tan o más adorable que su Lady.

Paro un momento comparando casi como por rutina su perfil general de Ladybug con lo poco que conocía de Marinette, sabía que era buena en la costura y manualidades, y que gustaba mucho del diseño, algo que le quedaba a su Lady considerando el broche que le había regalado, en gustos como videojuegos y música coincidían, aunque ignoraba si Marinette disfrutaba del anime y de los comics, aunque lo sospechaba pues tenía de mejor amiga a Alya, sus personalidades eran bastante distintas e iguales a la vez, ella era alegre, expresiva y audaz siempre que la veía de lejos, aunque la mayor parte que interactuaba con él o con alguien desconocido su timidez mitigaba todo lo demás, era torpe pero eso a su parecer solo la hacía adorable, y había visto alguna vez la decisión y justicia en su rostro cuando alguna injusticia le sucedía a alguien que le agradaba, aparte de ser bastante responsable y dedicada como sabia por su puesto como delegada de clase, aunque siempre pareciese que anduviera en las nubes. Y por otra parte, si pensaba en el agradable olor que siempre desprendía su Lady tenia sentido que fuera Marinette, puesto que ella vivía y trabajaba en una panadería de donde salían los más exquisitos Croissants que había probado.

Casi se asustó descubriendo que por primera vez la mayoría de parámetros en su lista habían sido cumplidos, los que sobraban era simplemente por que no conocía suficiente a su compañera, pero podría jurar que si se dedicaba esta vez a conocer –O acosar, como decía Plagg- a Marinette posiblemente todo encajara, hombre… ¡Si hasta el mismo peinado y color de ojos tenían!

Con una gatuna sonrisa, dejo de escudriñar a la azabache con la mirada antes que se diera cuenta que la observaba con tanto ahínco. Se sentía bastante idiota por no haberla reconocido antes, pero decidió por el momento echarle la culpa a la magia de sus Kwmis. Cuando por fin habían salido de clases había decidido cumplir rápido con sus obligaciones para esa noche estar pronto en su cuarto y que cierto gato negro le hiciera una pequeña visita a cierta diseñadora. Para su desgracia –O pronta fortuna- olvido algo en su casillero y lo recordó justo antes de entrar a su vehículo. Corrió de vuelta a donde estaban las taquillas pero no espero escuchar una conversación que se suponía era privada, pero su curiosidad de gato lo obligo a escuchar, más aun luego de reconocer a una de las voces como su principal sospechosa de ser el amor de su vida.

— **Mari, te decidiste a pedirle a Adrien ver una película contigo y los chicos hace una semana, ¡Pronto será el día y tu ni se lo has mencionado! —** Una aguda y aparentemente pequeñita voz que no reconoció reprimía de forma firme a la diseñadora, pero con el tono que usaba era imposible intimidarse por ella.

— **Ya se, ya se, ¡Pero no es tan fácil Tikki! Sabes cómo me pongo con él, aparte hoy parecía apurado y no quería molestarle —** El rubio no pudo evitar asomarse levemente, viendo a la chica de espaldas pero a nadie frente a ella a la vista de donde pudiera provenir esa voz.

— **Hay Mari, es bueno estar enamorada, pero debes superar de alguna manera tu timidez para poder acercarte a el —** Marinette se apoyó en las taquillas dejando ver al rubio la pequeña criaturita en sus manos, Adrien no supo que lo shokeo mas en el instante, si lo que decían o el ver al Kwami y la prueba final que no creyó necesitar pero que ya tenía.

— **No es tan fácil —** Suspiro la joven quedando en silencio, el cual se rompió cuando un grupo de estudiantes se acercaron también a la desierta zona de taquillas salvo por ellos dos, y bueno, de Tikki, que inmediatamente se escondió. No supo de donde saco el valor y el impulso, quizás la euforia de saber quién era la persona tras la máscara, el hecho de que le encantara que fuera la diseñadora por alguna razón, o el saber que ella también sentía algo por él, aunque fuera en su forma civil y no por el coqueto gato.

Mando al diablo todo pensamiento lógico y se acercó a paso decidido aprisionando a la chica entre él y las taquillas, dejando cierto espacio y solo apoyando ambos brazos cerca de ella…

Marinette parpadeo sorprendida a más no poder y con los colores subiéndole a la cara, la imagen le parecían tan adorable que tuvo que hacer uso de un autocontrol que no sabía que poseía para no besarla allí mismo, colocando la mejor sonrisa que pudo al más puro estilo Chat Noir, se acercó lenta y sensualmente a su oído dejando sin aliento a la pobre muchacha que ya no ubicaba ni distinguía el cielo de la tierra.

— **Me encantaría ir al cine… pero solos tu y yo Purrrincesa —** Con aterciopelada voz que Marinette reconoció enseguida, erizo la piel de la pobre al segundo de sentir su aliento, viendo anonadada como se separaba con una felina sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la cara comparable con un tomate, decidió mandar al demonio solo por ese instante las dudas o enojo que sintiera.

— **Pfff, bueno, creo que puedo aceptar eso gatito.**

Conectando una a una cada pequeña migajita Chat Noir pudo conseguir al final su preciado tesoro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI HERMOSA Y SENSUAL ONE-SAN! AHUAHGUIAGWYFQJ *explota*(?**

 **Discúlpame enserio que te lo mande tan tarde x,D justo hoy si me dan pinches clases y tarea cuando todo el puto mes pasado no hicimos nada, asi no se puede con mi vida, encerio(?**

 **Espero te guste este Adrianette/LadyNoir QWQ mi primer Adrianette creo XD salió muy improvisao, pero me gusto al final y espero que a ti también, me salió más largo de lo planeado así que aprécialo! Ok no XD**

 **Ahora si XD hablando mas a los demás lectores, como ya ven este es un regalo para mi hermosa One-san Sonye-san, -Vayan y lean sus historias o un panda va a secuestrarlos-(?**

 **Y bueeee, es totalmente random XD pero asi ya me voy acercando a la meta de los 50 fics –Te voy a alcanzar sony ewe tardeo temprano-(? Y sub mi primer adrianette. Juro por dios que pronto subiré la segunda parte de "perdón por ser tan ciego" y de "flame of dispair" asi como también un MariChat que tengo en un 80% completo.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero que sea de su agrado y porfi dejen review ;3**

 ***corre a publicar antes que sean las 12 y se vasha too a la verga*(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


End file.
